Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo
}} La Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo fue la guerra entre las razas poderosas, los Señores del Tiempo y los Daleks "por el bien de toda la creación". Culminó con la aparente destrucción de Gallifrey, y con dos Señores del Tiempo (conocidos) y un pequeño número de Daleks como supervivientes. En un sentido lineal, se prolongó por 400 años, sin embargo, se peleó por casi todos los periodos de tiempo existentes durando técnicamente toda la eternidad. La guerra Orígenes Los Señores del Tiempo la predijeron en una posible línea temporal, los Daleks "destruirían todas las otras formas de vida y se proclamarían la criatura dominante del universo". El Señor del Tiempo Ferain envió al Cuarto Doctor a una misión en Skaro durante la Guerra de los Mil Años con los siguientes objetivos: *A ser posible, evitar la creación de los Daleks. *De no ser posible, alterar su desarrollo y hacerlos menos agresivos. *Encontrar alguna debilidad o fallo para aprovecharse de los Daleks. El Doctor creyó haber logrado cambiar la historia de los Daleks, restaurando los últimos mil años (TV: Genesis of the Daleks). Ocurrieron varios sucesos clave antes incluso de la interferencia del Doctor. Estos, incluyendo el intento de los Daleks de viajar en el tiempo con máquinas del tiempo Dalek similares a las TARDISes (TV: The Chase) y la ayuda que los Señores del Tiempo le dieron al Tercer Doctor para que llevar su TARDIS a Spiridon (TV: Planet of the Daleks), fueron pequeños pistones de salida que darían lugar a la Guerra del Tiempo (AUDIO: The Dalek Conquests). Los Daleks descubrieron las intenciones de los Señores del Tiempo y planearon usar duplicados del Quinto Doctor y sus compañeros para asesinar al Alto Consejo de los Señores del Tiempo. Estos duplicados morirían cuando la estación en la que estaban se destruyera (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks). Uno de los Emperadores Marioneta Dalek declaró las hostilidades, aunque los Daleks afirmaron que esto era una venganza de los Señores del Tiempo por enviar al Cuarto Doctor atrás en el tiempo para evitar su creación. Más tarde, el Séptimo Doctor usó la Mano de Omega para aparentemente destruir al mundo natal de los Daleks, Skaro (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks). Los Daleks enviaron mil naves al Vórtice Temporal. Estas fuerzas fueron detenidas por el Octavo Doctor, que las dejó atrapadas allí (AUDIO: The Time of the Daleks). Los Daleks hicieron más tarde un trato con los Señores del Tiempo que permitió a la flota Dalek salir del Vórtice Temporal. (AUDIO: Neverland) Conflicto La fuerza principal estaba compuesta por una flota de Platillos Volantes Dalek, con un total de diez millones, que desató todo el poder de los Herreros de la Muerte de Goth. Los Señores del Tiempo usaron más de un millón de TARDISes de batalla (PROSA: Peacemaker), además de armas antiguas como Proas de Barco, Portaviones de Agujeros Negros y N Formas, contra los Daleks. thumb|left|El comienzo de la Guerra. ([[CÓMIC: Agent Provocateur)]]El Octavo Doctor se unió a los Señores del Tiempo en la lucha contra los Daleks después de presenciar la muerte de un niño a manos de un Dalek (PROSA: Museum Peace). Los Sontarans tenían leyendas en las que el Doctor había dirigido a los Señores del Tiempo en la batalla. (TV: The Sontaran Stratagem) Davros murió durante el primer año a las Puertas de Elysium, cuando su nave al mando se adentró en la boca del Niño Pesadilla. El Doctor intentó salvarlo, pero falló. Al mismo tiempo, Dalek Caan, el último superviviente del Culto de Skaro retrocedió a la guerra y salvó a Davros del bloqueo temporal a coste de su propia cordura, trayéndolo al universo de la post-guerra. (TV: The Stolen Earth, Journey's End) Durante la guerra, toda la cadena del Hotel Historia fue destruido (CÓMIC: Hotel Historia). Polymos fue destruido (PROSA: The Dust of Age) y Kolox fue destruido, dejando atrás a la Nebulosa Kolox (CÓMIC: The Skrawn Inheritance). Otro campo de batalla fue Arcadia, donde el Doctor luchó (TV: Doomsday). En el corazón de la guerra, millones morían cada segundo. (TV: The End of Time) Los Señores del Tiempo resucitaron al Amo por ser, lo que ellos creían, un buen soldado. El Amo fue al Cruciforme, pero cuando el Emperador Dalek tomó el control, huyó atemorizado (TV: El sonido de los tambores). Más tarde en la guerra, Rassilon se convirtió en Presidente y dirigió la batalla para salvar Gallifrey. (TV: The End of Time) Hacia el final de la guerra, los Daleks enviaron una cápsula a la Tierra en el año 70 para propagar el Factor Dalek en los humanos. El motor de la cápsula explotó y el Dalek murió poco después del impacto. Liberó una pequeña cantidad del Factor Dalek, que sólo pudo afectar a uno de cada quinientos millones de humanos. (PROSA: I am a Dalek) Conclusión Por el final de la guerra, el Presidente Rassilon estaba tan desesperado que se propuso una Sanción Final. Los Señores del Tiempo se convertirían en criaturas de conciencia pura y toda la creación sería destruida. Otros horrores y terrores que se vieron en los días finales de la guerra (incluyendo los Daleks) fueron los Herreros de la Muerte de Goth, las Degradaciones de Skaro, la Horda de Travestidos, el Rey Podría Haber Sido y su Ejército de Mientrastantos y Nuncafueron, y el Niño Pesadilla. El Décimo Doctor llamó a la guerra en sus días finales "infierno". (TV: The End of Time) thumb|left|La destrucción de Gallifrey. ([[CÓMIC: Agent Provocateur)]]Durante los últimos días de la Guerra, el Octavo Doctor intentó apoderarse de la Gran Llave que había sido robada por fuerzas desconocidas. Después de estar en prisión durante un mes, con la ayuda de Chantir, venció a los guardias y escapó con la llave. Con la llave, creía que podría replicar el Arma de Desmaterialización y cerrar la Cascada Medusa. El Doctor planeó modificar el arma para que en vez de eliminar a una persona del tiempo y el espacio, eliminara a millones (CÓMIC: The Forgotten). Este Arma de Desmaterialización se convirtió en el Momento, el arma que destruiría Gallifrey (TV: The End of Time, CÓMIC: Don't Step on the Grass). Descubriendo el Momento en posesión del Doctor, el último día de la guerra, el Alto Consejo de los Señores del Tiempo intentó escapar al bloqueo temporal implantando una señal en la mente del Amo cuando era niño y enviando un diamante llamado Estrella Punta Blanca a la Tierra en 2009, a donde el Amo había escapado. Con la señal dentro del Amo más anciano y seis mil millones de humanos convertidos por el Portal de la Inmortalidad en la Raza Amo para triangularlo, el Amo hizo contacto con la señal de los Señores del Tiempo. Cinco Señores del Tiempo incluyendo a Rassilon y a la Mujer escaparon a la Tierra en 2009, donde Gallifrey comenzó a retornar y todo lo de la guerra podía escapar. El décimo Doctor, quien ya había terminado la guerra tiempo antes, rompio la conexión disparando hacia la Estrella Punta Blnaca; los Señores del Tiempo, Gallifrey, y el Amo se desvanecieron en un fuego blanco y fueron enviados, según el décimo Doctor, "devuelta al infierno" de la Guerra del Tiempo. Sabiendo el plan de Rassilon de destruir el tiempo, una encarnación más joven del Doctor usó el Momento para poner fin a la guerra (TV: The End of Time). Con la excepción de muy escasos supervivientes, los Señores del Tiempo y los Daleks desaparecieron del tiempo y el espacio (TV: Dalek, The Parting of the Ways, Army of Ghosts / Doomsday). Gallifrey fue destruido con un destello silencioso tan brillante como un sol. Su aniquilación fue tan fuerte que alcanzó el pasado y el futuro (PROSA: The Eyeless). El Cruciforme cayó cuando Gallifrey fue destruido (CÓMIC: The Forgotten). El disparo fue tan poderoso que el universo se sacudió cuando muchos planetas, sistemas y galaxias fueron borrados (CÓMIC:'' Agent Provocateur). Cuando el Doctor usó el Momento, la guerra fue bloqueada en el tiempo (CÓMIC: ''Don't Step on the Grass), haciendo (en teoría, o al menos de acuerdo al Décimo Doctor) imposible visitar los sucesos; Dalek Caan, sin embargo, lo consiguió de alguna forma, aunque a coste de su cordura (TV: The Stolen Earth). Según el décimo Doctor, el boqueo temporal le impidió volver y salvar a su gente (TV: The Fires of Pompeii). Aún así, en TV:The Day of the Doctor, en el último día de la guerra, antes de que el doctor guerrero activara el momento, la conciencia de el momento, abrió ventanas entre su futuro y reunió a el décimo y Undécimo Doctor se reunieron, y se les ocurrió encerrar Gallifrey en un momento del tiempo gracias a sus TARDIS . Así que se reunieron las trece formas del doctor para salvar Gallifrey , aunque no se sabe si lo consiguieron, ya que el tiempo se reescribió y el doctor sigue creyendo que lo destruyó, aunque el cuadro Gallifrey cae nunca más demuestra que no es así. Secuelas La guerra fue invisible para la mayoría de las "especies inferiores", pero devastó las "superiores" que eran conscientes del tiempo. Los Señores del Tiempo eran como mitos para las especies superiores como el Bosque de Cheem (TV: The End of the World, The Stolen Earth). * El planeta reserva de alimento de la Conciencia Nestene fue destruido (TV: Rose). *Los Gelth perdieron sus cuerpos físicos por culpa de la guerra. Fueron reducidos a formas gaseosas (TV: The Unquiet Dead). *Aunque los Sontarans fueron conscientes de la guerra, no se les permitió formar parte (TV: The Sontaran Stratagem), en contraposición a los Graxnix que eran una de las especies más inferiores que intervinieron (CÓMIC: Hotel Historia). *La especie de Eve se extingió durante la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo (TV: SJAF 2) La destrucción de los Señores del Tiempo creó un vacío que puede haber dejado la historia más vunerable al cambio. Los Doctores noveno y décimo le explicaron a Rose Tyler y a Donna Noble que el tiempo estaba en flujo y que la historia podía cambiar al instante - un gran cambio de la forma que había sido (TV: The Unquiet Dead, The Fires of Pompeii). La demostración más dramática de esto fue cuando Rose creó una paradoja temporal al atravesar su propia línea temporal y salvar a su padre antes de que muriera en un accidente. Esto atrajo a los Segadores, que descendieron para esterilizar la "herida" en el tiempo devorando todo lo que veían. El Noveno Doctor dijo que si los Señores del Tiempo siguieran por ahí, podrían retener a los Segadores e impedir o reparar la paradoja (TV: Father's Day). Del mismo modo, el Décimo Doctor declaró que cuando los Señores del Tiempo existían, los viajes entre mundos paralelos eran menos difíciles. Con su pérdida, las pieles entre los mundos se cerraron (TV: Rise of the Cybermen). Supervivientes conocidos Habitantes de Gallifrey * thumb|El Doctor más tarde poseería un libro detallando los sucesos de la Guerra del Tiempo en la Biblioteca de la TARDIS ([[TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS).]]El Doctor; declaró en su noveno cuerpo que si otros Señores del Tiempo siguieran vivos todavía, él sentiría su presencia (TV: Dalek). * thumb|El [[Emperador Dalek, uno de los supervivientes de la guerra (TV: The Parting of the Ways).]]El Amo sobrevivió al viajar al año 100 trillones, y al haber utilizado un Arco Camaleón para convertirse en el humano Profesor Yana y escapar de la guerra. Su uso del arco evito que el Doctor sintiera su existencia (TV: Utopia). * A pesar de no un Señor del Tiempo, Leela era residente del Capitolio en Gallifrey. Sobrevivió al menos un corto período de tiempo después de la destrucción de Gallifrey (AUDIO: The Catalyst). * K9 Marca I sobrevivió a la destrucción de Gallifrey antes de viajar en el tiempo al año 2050 (TV: Regeneration). Daleks * Un único Dalek salió vivo y se estrelló en la Isla Ascensión en la Tierra, 1962 (TV: Dalek). * El Emperador Dalek también sobrevivió. Había viajado en el tiempo hasta aproximadamente el siglo 2000 (TV: The Parting of the Ways). * Los Daleks enviaron una cápsula del tiempo a la Tierra en el año 70 después de cristo para difundir el Factor Dalek entre los humanos (PROSA: I am a Dalek). * El Culto de Skaro y los Daleks aprisionados en el Arca del Génesis escaparon a las atenciones del Lobo Malo, habiendo dejado el universo a través del Vacío antes del fin de la guerra (TV: Doomsday). * Un grupo de Daleks que parecían provenir de la Guerra del Tiempo aparecieron en el siglo XXII (CÓMIC: The Living Ghosts, Extermination of the Daleks). * Varios Daleks que habían sobrevivido a varios encuentros anteriores a la Guerra con el Doctor en los planetas Kembel, Spiridon, Exxilon, Aridius y Vulcan residían en el Manicomio Dalek (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). Otros * Aunque se pensaba que Davros había muerto durante la guerra (consumido por el Niño Pesadilla), Dalek Caan intervino en la guerra y lo rescató (TV: The Stolen Earth, Journey's End). * El Abogado escapó de la Guerra del Tiempo cuando Davros fue rescatado por Dalek Caan (CÓMIC: Fugitive, Don't Step on the Grass). * Eve fue enviada a la Tierra como una niña para sobrevivir a la exterminación de la Guerra del Tiempo (TV: SJAF 2). * Los Gelth sobrevivieron pero perdieron sus cuerpos (TV: The Unquiet Dead). Detrás de las escenas * Un documental falso de 2005 producido por la BBC Radio, The Dalek Conquests, intenta poner la Guerra del Tiempo en contexto con los conflictos continuos del Doctor con los Daleks a lo largo de los años. * Un arco argumental extenso en las BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures concurrente con el retorno de Doctor Who a la televisión en 2005 contó con otra Guerra del Tiempo, la Segunda Guerra en el Cielo entre los Señores del Tiempo y el Enemigo. Russell T. Davies, productor de la serie de TV resurgida, había, sin embargo, afirmado que la Segunda Guerra en el Cielo es un conflicto diferente, lo que es una razón de por qué la guerra mencionada en TV se llama "la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo". Doctor Who: Battles in Time El material no narrativo de la revista Doctor Who: Battles in Time reveló la presencia de más supervivientes a la Guerra del Tiempo. * De acuerdo con ''DWBIT 51, un ejército de Daleks fue debilitado y viajó en el tiempo 73 millones de años antes del siglo XXI y fueron detruidos por dinosaurios. * De acuerdo con DWBIT 11, una nave Dalek se estrelló en una isla al oeste del Atlántico Norte, causando una perturbación en los vehículos humanos y las misteriosas desapariciones de un avión y varias lanchas. Su paradero es desconocido. También, DWBIT 19 declaró que un grupo de Daleks masacró la flota pirata del Capitán Jack Lawrence a finaldes de septiembre de 1697. en:Last Great Time War fr:Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps en:Last Great Time War de:Ewiger Krieg pt:Última Grande Guerra do Tempo ru:Последняя Великая Война Времени pl:Ostatnia Wielka Wojna Czasu cy:Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf Categoría:Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo Categoría:Acontecimientos Categoría:Conflictos de los Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Conflictos Dalek Categoría:Guerras del tiempo Categoría:Conflictos galácticos